lego_doctor_whofandomcom-20200213-history
Tenth Doctor
The Tenth Doctor is the tenth incarnation of The Doctor that is playable in LEGO Dimensions when you purchase the 71204 Level Pack. Background Unlike his immediate predecessor, who was plagued by melancholy due to his actions during the Last Great Time War, the tenth Doctor possessed an outgoing, lively and genial demeanor that hid his survivor's guilt. Most of the time, the tenth Doctor was able to successfully project a convivial and even frivolous front. However, when he had to engage in conflict, the tenth Doctor's energies would shift toward heroism to reveal a fiercely protective man. He resolutely guarded what he held dear, could be viciously unforgiving to the forces that dared menace them. At several points in his lifetime, he was reunited with former companions Sarah Jane Smith and K-9, both of whom originally travelled with the Fourth Doctor. Like the Fifth Doctor, he wore a pair of glasses when examining things. These were his "brainy specs", which he wore to make him look "a bit clever". He also wore trainers as part of his outfit, another trait shared with the Fifth Doctor. He has met many of his other incarnations, including the Fifth Doctor, the War Doctor and the Eleventh Doctor.Like the Third Doctor, he died due to radiation poisoning, and later regenerated into the Eleventh Doctor. He joined his other incarnations in the shows 50th Anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor" where he helped save his home planet during the special's climax. Appearances *LEGO Dimensions Trivia *This incarnation of The Doctor was played by David Tennant from 2006 to 2010. He later returned in 2013 in the 50th Anniversary Special, "The Day of the Doctor". *Archive Audio from specific episodes that feature David Tennant will be used in-game for when the Tenth Doctor is talking. Here are some of the lines that we currently know of: "I'm The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasteroborous." *Stephen Sharples, the Assistant Game Director at TT Games, confirmed that the Tenth Doctor will put on his 3D glasses which then serves as his idle animation. *The Tenth Doctor's appearance in-game, looks to be based on his design from the 50th Anniversary Special, "The Day of the Doctor". *There is such thing as a Meta Crisis Doctor, also played by David Tennant. He only appeared in "Journey's End", and although not usually counted as a regeneration, he still is another doctor. *In "The Stolen Earth", the Tenth Doctor changed into the same incarnation; after a long fan debate, the Christmas episode "The Time of the Doctor" confirmed that this was a proper regeneration. *Tennant is the second Scottish actor to take on the role of The Doctor, first being Sylvester McCoy as Seventh Doctor and later followed by Peter Capaldi as Twelfth Doctor. However, he had to use a different accent during his 4-year tenure as The Doctor, because then-showrunner Russell T. Davis didn't want too many Northern accents at the time. Tennant's predecessor, *Christopher Eccleston, who played the Ninth Doctor, also had a specific accent. *Tennant also managed to overshoot Tom Baker as the UK's Most Favorite Doctor Incarnation to date. *He's also the longest running modern series Doctor, with a total of 47 episodes, 48 if you include the Day of the Doctor. *Tennant happens to be a major fan of Doctor Who growing up, and managed to tap into his inner fanboy self in understanding the fanbase during his run as The Doctor. Gallery DOCTORS.png Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Videogame Only Characters Category:Minifigures Introduced in 2015 Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Index